Never Alone
by xheartxcorex
Summary: basically Rose's thoughts about the doctor and how he'll always be with her.. i suck at summaries..so yeah postdoomsday 10doctorRose song fic.... sort of.


hey! here is my first Finished Doctor Who Fanfic. it isn't the best thing i've ever done and its Extremely corny. I really hated the way Doomsday ended so i decided to write this fic still sad but a bittersweet ending. tell me what you all think

by the way i do not own the charactors of Doctor Who.. if did well i would not of let Billie Piper leave... ever lol  
10th doctor/ Rose post doomsday Rose POV song fic…. sort of- never alone by Barlow girl

_**Never Alone **_

_I cry out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone._

Rose sat out on the porch of her house. It was her house but it wasn't her home. It would never be her home. She sat on that porch she sat there every night hoping for some sign that he was there still some how watching over her. Her doctor still flying around through time and space in the TARDIS.

It has been nearly three months since she said goodbye to him that day at "bad wolf Bay"

Rose knew that there was no way that she would ever see the doctor again but it still didn't destroy that one piece of hope that was buried deep inside her heart.

One day she thought ' one day I'll be with you again'

She held onto that piece of hope, it was what was getting her through each day.

_And though I cannot see You  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

As Rose sat there looking up at the stars knowing that He was up there somewhere having one of his adventures put a smile onto her face.

Everyday was a new day here with her mother, her father Mickey and the baby that was on the way. But still even though she was filled with such a loving family there was always one thing that tugged at her heart.

And there was no denying that that place in her heart would always belong to one man and one man only. A certain Time Lord that took her away in his magical Machine and took her to see the universe.

Her Doctor. Rose knew that he would always be Her doctor in a way the same way that she would always be His Rose.

He was apart of her now. Her soul mate, the person she thought she would spend the rest of her days with.

Rose could feel tears running down her cheeks if she could collect all the tears she had cried over the last three months she was sure she could drown herself in them.

Her parents and Mickey are starting she's crazy because sometimes she talks to the doctor and she knows that they can hear her but frankly Rose doesn't care.

They don't know. They don't know that she can feel him everywhere

His presence his happiness and his smiling face just an image in her mind.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
and though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

Rose got up from the porch and slowly walked down the path that led from her house. When she got to her destination she stopped. She looked out over the lake that was near her house it was only a small lake but a lake at that. It was so beautiful Rose thought. She smiled even with everything that's so horrible and wrong with this world there is still so much beauty in it as well. Like the way the moonlight reflected off the water sending spectacular colors in all directions. So beautiful so magical and so fragile. It was amazing, after spending so much time with the doctor Rose had seen so much and had come to the realization that Earth was so fragile everything that she loves and hold dear to her could break with in such a small length of time. It was. Brilliant.

Rose laughed. It was just brilliant.

Hours passed and Rose Sat there watching the colors and beauty of the lake and the beauty of the night sky.

Then something dawned on her.

That even though she was no longer with him He was always going to be with her. Even though she couldn't see him doesn't mean that he isn't there some how. The Doctor said she could never see him again. She hoped that some how that he could see her.

"_Rose…" _She heard the wind talk though deep inside her heart she knew it was not the wind.

"_Doctor…" _she whispered and for the first time in three months Rose felt at peace. Of course she would miss him terribly but now she knows she can feel it he will always be there some how, some way.

Rose Smiled slightly. She will always have a piece of him in her heart.

He will always be there. He may not be visible but He's there some place going on magical adventures.

_I cry out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

Rose will never be alone because The Doctor will always be right in the beating of her heart.

_**For The Doctor and Rose. Together Forever though a world apart.**_


End file.
